Sometimes
by AnneCpc
Summary: Samantha verhuist tegen haar zin in naar Lima toe op 16 jarige leeftijd. Als ze per ongeluk zingt in de kantine van McKinley horen een paar Glee club leden haar en willen ze dat ze lid wordt van de glee club..
1. Chapter 1a

**Dit verhaal schrijf ik eigenlijk op een andere website. Omdat het begin daarop best slecht geschreven is wou ik het hier een soort van opnieuw starten. De hoofdstukken zullen erg kort zijn, maar daarom zijn het er ook meer. (Ik kan sommige hoofdstukken van die site bij elkaar gaan voegen tot een hoofdstuk, maar dat zie ik dan wel weer. De verhaallijn is hetzelfde.) Excuses voor het slappe begin. ( :**

Ik loop langzaam naar de badkamer voor mijn toiletspullen. 'Samantha, opschieten,' roept Elodie, mijn zusje, die op de trap staat.

Nog steeds langzaam loop ik terug met al mijn spullen en pak mijn koffer langzaam in. Even later is alles ingepakt en kan ik het moment van vertrek niet meer uitstellen. Elodie zit al in de auto als ik aan kom lopen, en ze kijkt me verontwaardigd aan. Als ik dan uiteindelijk in de auto zit gaat mijn telefoon. 'Sam!' hoor ik de bekende enthousiaste stem van Chris,

een van de vele vrienden die ik heb. 'Hey Chris' zeg ik een stuk minder enthousiast. '

Ik snap nog steeds niet waarom je er niet blij mee bent.'

'Ik heb gewoon niets met Amerika. En ik ben daar natuurlijk het buitenbeentje.''

Dat hoeft geen rede te zijn waarom het niet leuk is, dat weet je.'

'Niet' zeg ik koppig.

Ik hoor hem even zuchten. 'Maar ik kwam je nog succes wensen met de reis.'

'Nou bedankt' zeg ik bot terwijl ik toch even moet glimlachen. 'Sorry.'

'Geeft niet,' zegt hij grinnikend. 'Maar ik moet gaan, tot ziens Sammy!''Tot ziens.' zeg ik waarna ik ophang.

Ondertussen zijn mijn ouders ook ingestapt en staan we op het punt te vertrekken. Ik kijk nog een keer om waarna we wegrijden en ons oude huis uit het zicht is.

'Samantha, iets vrolijker kan ook wel' zegt mijn moeder zuchtend.

'Ik zou vrolijk geweest zijn als..' begin ik maar mijn moeder kapt me af.

'Samantha, het ging zo niet meer.' Ik zucht.

Mijn vader begint zich ermee te bemoeien. 'Ik was bijna nooit bij jullie, en je weet dat dat niet is wat we willen.'

Ik negeer mijn vader en kijk naar buiten.

Als we in Amerika aankomen begint Elodie meteen te stralen. Voor haar is het een droom die uitkomt. Het is zaterdag in Amerika dus hebben we nog een heel weekend voor we naar school moeten. School.

Het hele weekend zijn we bezig met de kamers inrichten, ik heb een kamer met een balkon en een eigen badkamer. Aan het einde van het weekend besluit ik om een frisse douche te nemen, als ik in de douche sta begin ik te zingen. Een vreemde gewoonte van mij.

_The summer air was soft and warm_

_The feeling right, the Paris night_

_Did its best to please us_

_And strolling down the Elysee_

_We had a drink in each cafe_

_And you_

_You talked of politics, philosophy and I_

_Smiled like Mona Lisa_

_We had our chance_

_It was a fine and true romance_

_I can still recall our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain_

_Our last summer_

_Memories that remain_

_We made our way along the river_

_And we sat down in the grass_

_By the Eiffel tower_

_I was so happy we had met_

_It was the age of no regret_

_Oh yes_

_Those crazy years, that was the time_

_Of the flower-power_

_But underneath we had a fear of flying_

_Of getting old, a fear of slowly dying_

_We took the chance_

_Like we were dancing our last dance_

_I can still recall our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame_

_Our last summer_

_Walking hand in hand._

Dan ben ik klaar en besluit ik vroeg te gaan slapen, ik zou morgen genoeg nieuwe dingen meemaken


	2. Chapter 2

**Dit zijn 2/3 hoofdstukken bij elkaar. Enjoy!**

Ik word de volgende ochtend wakker gemaakt door een vrolijke Elodie in mijn kamer. 'Op staan! Over een uur moeten we al op school zijn,'  
>Ik kijk haar vernietigend aan en blijf liggen. 'Samantha!'<br>'Elodie, ik red me wel'  
>Elodie rolt met haar ogen waarna ze mijn kamer uit gaat. Zuchtend sta ik na een paar minuten toch op. Ik pak, voor het eerst sinds eeuwen, gewoon wat uit mijn kast. Het is mijn skinny-jeans met een knalroze t-shirt en mijn zwarte sneakers geworden. Ik borstel langzaam mijn haren en doe daarna mijn mascara en lipgloss op. Dan pak ik mijn tas in, de boeken hadden we al ontvangen, en slenter ik de trap af. Beneden heeft mijn moeder een ontbijt klaargemaakt en zit Elodie al te eten. Ik werp een blik op de klok, nog 3 kwartier. Vermoeit ga ik zitten. Het ontbijt valt nog redelijk mee en is gelukkig niet echt veranderd. Daarna ga ik toch maar alvast richting de bus lopen, voor het geval ik verdwaal of de juiste halte niet weet. De bus is redelijk rustig en ik zit achterin met mijn koptelefoon op.<br>Op school aangekomen doe ik mijn koptelefoon om mijn nek en loop ik richting de balie. Daar geven ze mij de sleutel voor mijn locker en mijn lesrooster. Onderweg naar mijn kluisje denk ik aan mijn oude school. Daar was ik altijd erg populair en vrolijk. Van buitenaf dan. Ik heb besloten dat hier niet te doen en daarom loop ik nu ook zo chagrijnig op zoek naar mijn kluisje. Ik heb dan wel veel vrienden, maar geen van allen kent mij echt. Het gevoel van echte vriendschappen mis ik dan ook wel. Hoeveel uur.. Ik word ruw wakker geschud uit mijn gedachtes omdat ik tegen iemand opbots. 'kijk eens uit!' zegt die jongen boos en hij laat me tegen de lokkers aanvallen en loopt meteen door. Ik kijk naar het nummer wat op de locker staat en zie dat het de mijne is. Tenminste één meevaller.

Ik leg mijn boeken in mijn locker en loop richting de eerste les. Nog steeds chagrijnig, wat waarschijnlijk de rede is waardoor ik al die blikken krijg. 'Samantha!' Hoor ik Elodie roepen.  
>Ze komt naar me toe en begint te praten, in het Nederlands. 'Ten eerste je moet echt wat vrolijker zijn en ten tweede' ze wacht even om de spanning zogenaamd op te bouwen. 'Ik mag auditie doen voor de cheerio's. Moet ik jou ook inschrijven voor een auditie?'<br>El, dat hoeft niet' zeg ik niet vrolijker dan daarnet.  
>Ik loop mijn wiskunde lokaal in. Er staat een jonge vrouw voor de klas, die me een invaller lijkt. 'En jij bent?' vraagt ze nieuwschierig.<br>'Samantha.' zeg ik. 'Ik ben hier nieuw,'  
>'Welkom,' zegt ze.<br>Ze wijst me een plek aan naast een jongen die me wel aardig lijkt. 'Is dat wel zo handig?' vraagt een football speler grinnikend.  
>De lerares denkt zichtbaar even na en glimlacht dan. 'Dat lijkt me niet erg moeilijk.' zegt ze.<br>Ik loop naar mijn aangewezen plek toe en ga zitten, zonder een beter humeur. De jongen naast mij kijkt mij even aan en grinnikt dan. 'Wat?' vraag ik.  
>Maar ik vraag het per ongeluk in het Nederlands waardoor hij mij nog vreemder aankijkt. 'Wat?' herhaal ik, dit keer wel in het Engels.<br>'Niks.' zegt hij en hij draait zich om.  
>'Dan niet.' Mompel ik in het Nederlands. 'Hoe had jij geheten als je een jongen was geweest?' vraagt hij een tijdje later uit het niets.<br>Dat is geen lastige vraag, mijn ouders dachten eerst dat ik een jongen zou worden, maar toen bleek dat ik een meisje was hebben ze mijn naam verlengt, gewoon Sam kan ook maar ze dachten dat ik dan daarmee gepest zou worden. 'Waarom wil je dat weten?' vraag ik eerst.  
>De jongen haalt zijn schouders op 'Gewoon, uit interesse.'<br>Ik geloof hem niet meteen maar ik denk niet dat het iets kwaad kan als ik het zeg. 'Het is niet bijzonder, gewoon Sam.' zeg ik zachtjes.  
>De jongen kijkt me even vreemd aan en begint dan te lachen. De hele klas kijkt hem aan. 'Evans!' zegt de lerares waarschuwend.<br>'Sorry.' zegt de jongen verontschuldigend, maar zijn lach stopt niet. 'Evans.' zegt ze nog een keer 'Je verstoord de les.'  
>Daarop moet de hele klas lachen, behalve ik. Ik zie er niets grappigs aan. Als de jongen eindelijk gestopt is met lachen gaat de les weer verder.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Deze schooldag is echt goed begonnen, eerst een botsing en dan iemand die je uitlacht om je naam. Is mijn naam dan zo grappig? Elodie zit al bij de cheerio's in de kantine dus ga ik alleen zitten, wat best vreemd is voor mijn doen. Ik zie in de verte de jongen van de botsing en de jongen die naast mij zat. Ze kijken mij beide aan, waarop ik wegkijk en de andere tafels bestudeer. Uiteindelijk zet ik mijn koptelefoon op en ongemerkt zit ik zacht mee te zingen met het liedje. _Oh yes, I said it, I said it I said it 'cause I can Today I don't feel like doing anything I just wanna lay in my bed Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone 'Cause today I swear I'm not..._ Als ik het doorheb word ik stil en staar ik wat voor me uit. Heb ik weer. Ik schrik als ik merk dat de jongen tegen wie ik opbotste naar mij toe loopt. 'Zong jij dat?' vraagt hij.

Oh, nee. Natuurlijk moet hij dat gehoord hebben. Ik zie dat een hele tafel plus de jongen waarnaast ik zat en de jongen die de lerares aansprak mij aankijken en zucht even. 'Ja.' zeg ik zachtjes.

Hij knikt en loopt naar de kijkende tafel toe. Oké. Dat is vreemd. De twee jongens die eerst van de tafel af stonden lopen er nu ook heen. De jongen die naast mij zat vertelt iets en ik zie ze allemaal lachen. De andere jongen vertelt daarna iets waardoor de rest nog meer gaat lachen en de eerste jongen hem stompt. Ik kijk weg voor het geval ze door hebben dat ik ze bekijk en ga verder met muziek luisteren en staren. De andere lessen verlopen gewoon en aan het einde van de lessen, als ik bij mijn locker sta komt een vrolijke Elodie naar me toe lopen. 'Sammy.' begint ze.

'Vertel het maar.' zeg ik ongeinterresseerd.

'Ik zit bij de cheerio's!'

'Gefeliciteerd El.' zeg ik.

Even later loopt ze mee met een paar andere cheerleaders.

Op dat moment komt de jongen tegen wie ik aanbotste naar me toe lopen met de andere twee jongens die ik herkende uit mijn klas. De jongen tegen wie ik aanbotste begint met praten 'Hoi Samantha.'

'We hoorden je dus vanmiddag zingen.' ging de jongen die naast mij gezeten had verder 'En we willen je vragen om bij glee club te komen.'

'Voor het geval je niet weet wat het is, het is een groepje waarmee je zingt en ook optredens doet.' zegt de derde jongen er achteraan.

Horen ze zich niet voor te stellen, of iets in die richting? 'Eh..' begin ik.

Wat zeg je als 3 populaire jongens je aanspreken? 'Ik kijk nog wel.'

'Het volgende uur begint het, dus misschien zien we je wel verschijnen.' zegt de tweede jongen.

Ik heb besloten op mijn zusje te wachten, die 2 uur cheerleaden heeft, dus blijf ik dat uur bij mijn kluisje staan. Als de bel bijna gaat zie ik de jongen die naast me zat naar mij toe lopen. 'Loop je mee?' vraagt hij.

Ik twijfel nog. Hij kijkt me even aan. 'O, natuurlijk, ik heb me nog niet voorgesteld.' zegt hij. 'Aangenaam'

Hij schudt mijn hand 'Sam Evans.'

'Samantha de Hoogh' zeg ik met een glimlach terug.

Daarom deden hij en die jongen zo vreemd in de klas. 'Ik kan in elk geval meelopen.' zeg ik tenslotte om de stilte die plaats vindt te verbreken.

Hij knikt even en begint te lopen, waarna ik hem achterna loop. Ik ken tenslotte de weg niet. Als ik voor het lokaal ben zucht ik even. 'Bedankt, maar misschien kom ik de volgende keer wel' zeg ik zachtjes.

Ik loop terug naar mijn locker. Wat doe ik nou? Ik wou altijd al bij zo iets en nu loop ik er weg van? Zal vast van de zenuwen zijn


	4. Chapter 4

De volgende ochtend sta ik weer chagrijnig op, wel ben ik van plan om toch een keer bij die glee club te gaan kijken. Ik kijk even op mijn rooster, weer als eerste vak wiskunde. Als ik me omgekleed heb loop ik nog steeds chagrijnig naar beneden. 'Ik moet je waarschuwen..' begint Elodie meteen als ze mij ziet.

'wat?' vraag ik haar.

'Laat maar.' zegt ze geheimzinnig.

Ik zucht en begin nadenkend met ontbijten. Daarna loop ik met mijn koptelefoon op mijn oren naar de bus toe en ga ik als de bus aankomt weer meteen achterin zitten. Op school aangekomen voel ik nog steeds blikken op me gericht, maar ik negeer ze en ik loop naar mijn kluisje toe. Daar pak ik mijn wiskunde en mijn Engels, de vakken die ik voor de pauze heb, en loop ik al richting het lokaal. In het lokaal zit de lerares al. 'Samantha,' zegt de lerares enthousiast. 'Ga maar weer op dezelfde plek zitten als waar je gisteren zat,'

Ik zucht even en ga tenslotte toch maar op die plek zitten. Ik lijk nu wel echt op zo'n studerend type die altijd te vroeg is, wat ik dus echt niet ben. Op dat moment gaat mijn telefoon. 'Met Samantha' zeg ik in het Nederlands.

'Sam!'

Hoor ik in mijn mobiel en ik herken de stem van een van mijn vriendinnen 'Ook hallo Amber.'

'Hoe is het?'

'Eh, de les begint zo, kan ik je later terugbellen?'

'Oké.' zegt ze.

Ik hang op en zie dat er al wat meer mensen voor de deur staan waardoor ik mijn mobiel snel opberg. Sam komt natuurlijk weer naast mij zitten, daar is hij verplicht tot. We zeggen niet echt iets tegen elkaar totdat we samen aan een opdracht moeten werken. Sam is de eerste die iets zegt 'Nou, wat denk je dat het antwoord is?'

Hoe leg ik dat uit in het Engels, bedenk ik me op dat moment. Gelukkig word ik verlost door de schoolbel. 'Deze opdracht afmaken voor morgen.' zegt de lerares en we lopen allemaal het lokaal uit. Tijdens een saaie Engelse les voel ik dat ik een propje tegen me aan gegooit krijg. Ik open hem voor het geval dat en lees het briefje verbaast als ik zie dat er wat in staat.

_Nog nagedacht? _

Vreemd er staat geen afzender of iets bij. Op dat moment vraagt de leraar Engels me iets, wat ik gelukkig al wist. Dus ik kan de vraag zo beantwoorden. Als de bel weer gaat pak ik sloom mijn tas in. Waardoor ik de jongen tegen wie ik aanbotste en Sam zie. Eén van die twee is vast de propjesgooier en schrijver. Zodra ik klaar ben loop ik het lokaal uit waarna ik Sam en de jongen tegen wie ik aanbots zie staan


	5. Chapter 5

**Zoals al gezegd ben ik al veel verder, en het kan dus vaker gebeuren dat er zoals nu meerdere hoofdstukken achter elkaar komen. Wanneer ik net als nu veel tijd heb en zin heb om de stukjes te herschrijven, activeer ik dus stukjes. Dit is wel de laatste voor vandaag ( : (En ik heb al meerdere hoofdstukken samengevoegd, maar zelf zo duurt het nog wel even voor ik bij ben)**

Sam en die jongen die tegen mij aanbotste -of waartegen ik opbotste, het hangt er vanaf hoe je er tegen op kijkt- zeggen tegelijkertijd 'En?'  
>'Wat en?' vraag ik.<br>Ze kijken mij even aan. 'Ja, ik heb nagedacht.' zeg ik dan.  
>Ze kijken me nu nog strakker aan. Tenslotte vraagt Sam 'En wat is er uitgekomen?'<br>'Eh, ik wil meedoen,' zeg ik twijfelachtig 'Denk ik.'  
>Ze lachen weer allebei. Nu praat de andere jongen. 'Je kunt vanmiddag auditie komen doen. Als je dat wilt tenminste?'<br>'Dat is goed.'  
>Zo goed ben ik niet, ach ze moeten het zelf weten. 'Welk liedje ga je doen?' vraagt Sam me. 'Of weet je het nog niet?'<br>'Eh, ik zit te denken aan _impossible._'  
>Sam kijkt me vragend aan maar de andere jongen zegt 'Goede keuze.'<br>Wat? Dat liedje past dus echt niet bij hem, tenminste aan zijn karakter te zien niet. Het blijven echt vreemde jongens op deze school, wat ze ook steeds maar weer bewijzen. De jongens kijken me nog even aan en lopen dan richting de kantine. Ik volg ze langzaam. Als ik in de kantine aangekomen ben is er geen tafel meer vrij dus ga ik tegen een paal aan leunen. Wat op zich nog wel meevalt, alleen is iets eten nu iets lastiger en val je op. Kijk, dat Elodie al meteen vrienden maakt is haar ding. Maar ik wil niet zoals op mijn vorige school worden. Ik denk aan de auditie van vanmiddag. Het gaat me wel lukken, _Impossible_ ken ik uit mijn hoofd. Toch laat ik voor de zekerheid het liedje nog even op mijn iPod achter elkaar doorspelen. Ik wil niet de mist in gaan, wat ik toch wel doe, hoogstwaarschijnlijk.

De bel is gegaan en de schooldag is afgelopen. Deze keer is die glee club meteen na de les. Ik zucht en begin een beetje misselijk te worden. Ik. Zingen. Voor. Een. Hele. Groep? Het was maar goed ook dat ik dat op mijn oude school nooit heb gedaan, ik kan dus echt niet goed zingen. Uiteindelijk loop ik dan toch naar de groep toe en ik ben er veel te snel. Op het moment dat ik me bedenk en ik me om wil draaien komt de jongen waarmee ik een botsing had ook naar de groep toe lopen. De jongen kijkt me even aan. 'We bijten heus niet hoor,' hij pauzeert even 'Nou ja, misschien Rachel wel.'  
>Hij grinnikt maar kijkt me daarna weer aan. 'Ik meen het.' zegt hij. 'We zijn echt niet eng.'<br>Ik knik vaag waarop hij naar binnenloopt. Maar dan wel op zo'n manier dat ik wel of langs moet lopen of naar binnen moet lopen. Omdat het anders er echt vaag uitziet. Ik zucht diep en loop langzaam naar binnen toe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Glee, Aquarius en Impossible zijn niet van mij ( : **

Opnieuw voel ik al de blikken op mij gericht, maar dat is niet echt iets waarvan ik opkijk. Ik zie Sam en die andere twee jongens die ik dus al eens gezien had naar mij glimlachen. Niet dat zo iets helpt bij mij, tenminste niet nu, op dit moment. Ik zie een meisje een beetje arrogant naar me kijken en bedenk me dat dat dan vast wel die Rachel moest zijn. Op dat moment komt de leraar naar binnen. 'Schuester.' begint de jongen van de botsing. 'Dat is Samantha en ze wilt auditie doen.'  
>'Is niet nodig.' hoor ik iemand zacht fluisteren. 'Welk liedje wil je doen?' vraagt de leraar aan mij.<br>'Impossible.'  
>Ik zie nu wel meer verbaasde blikken van de clubleden. 'Oké. Begin maar.'<br>Ik begin langzaam met zingen.

_I remember years ago  
>Someone told me I should take<br>Caution when it comes to love  
>I did, I did<em>

_And you were strong and I was not  
>My illusion, my mistake<br>I was careless, I forgot  
><em>_I did_

_And now when all is done  
>There is nothing to say<br>You have gone and so effortlessly  
>You have won<br>You can go ahead tell them  
><em>

_Tell them all I know now  
>Shout it from the roof top<br>Write it on the sky line  
>All we had is gone now<em>

_Tell them I was happy  
>And my heart is broken<br>All my scars are open  
>Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible.<em>

_Falling out of love is hard  
>Falling for betrayal is worst<br>__Broken trust and broken hearts  
>I know, I know<em>

_Thinking all you need is there  
>Building faith on love is worst<br>Empty promises will wear  
><em>_I know_

_And know when all is gone  
>There is nothing to say<br>And if you're done with embarrassing me  
>On your own you can go ahead tell them<em>

_Tell them all I know now  
>Shout it from the roof top<br>Write it on the sky line  
><em>_All we had is gone now  
><em>

_Tell them I was happy  
>And my heart is broken<br>All my scars are open  
>Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible<br>Ooh impossible  
><em>Iedereen is stil als ik klaar ben met zingen, en ik word er alleen maar nog onzekerder door. Heb ik iets verkeerd gedaan? Brak mijn stem? Was het te zacht? Of juist te hard? Danste ik te weinig? Of juist te veel? Was het niet in de maat? Was het liedje niet goed genoeg? Sprak ik het wel goed uit? Was ik wel te verstaan? Was ik niet te verlegen? Was het niet alleen maar geschreeuw? Was ik niet hees? Zong ik te hoog? Of juist te laag? Keek ik ze te vaak aan? Of keek ik juist te vaak naar de grond of muur? Ik word uit mijn soort van krankzinnigheid geholpen en gehaald door de jongen van de botsing. Hij glimlacht haast onmerkbaar naar me. Na nog een paar minuten hoor ik het meisje dat volgens mij die Rachel is 'Wow' zeggen. Iedereen kijkt haar direct aan. 'Wat? Mag ik geen complimenten geven.'  
>'Rachel, die geef je gewoon nooit,' zegt Sam waarop ze hem arrogant aankijkt.<br>Als ik niet nog af moest kicken van de zenuwen zou ik gelachen hebben, denk ik. 'Nou ik denk' begint de leraar, dat was schuester, toch? 'Dat je van harte welkom bent in onze Glee club!'  
>Ik glimlach maar wat verlegen en sta er een beetje dommig bij volgens mij. 'Kijk anders vandaag even mee.' stelt de leraar voor. Ik knik even en ga tegen de muur aan staan. Ik sta gewoon liever dan dat ik zit. 'Rachel, jij had toch iets voorbereid?' vraagt hij daarna.<br>Het meisje die mij een compliment gaf gaat op staan en loopt naar voren toe. 'Ik ga "aquarius" van de musical "hair" doen.' zegt ze en ze geeft de pianist een teken.

_When the moon is in the Seventh House  
><em>_And Jupiter aligns with Mars  
>Then peace will guide the planets<br>And love will steer the stars _

_This is the dawning of the age of Aquarius  
><em>_The age of Aquarius  
>Aquarius! Aquarius!<em>

_Harmony and understanding  
>Sympathy and trust abounding<br>No more falsehoods or derisions  
>Golden living dreams of visions<br>Mystic crystal revalation  
>And the mind's true liberation<br>Aquarius! Aquarius!_

_When the moon is in the Seventh House  
>And Jupiter aligns with Mars<br>__Then peace will guide the planets  
>And love will steer the stars<em>

_This is the dawning of the age of Aquarius  
>The age of Aquarius<br>Aquarius! Aquarius!_

Rachel kijkt stralend het lokaal rond. Als Rachel langs mij loopt vertelt ze me dat de opdracht deze week 'een liedje uit een musical' is. Oh, als ik mee ga doen west ik nu al een musical.

Als de glee club afgelopen is en ik naar buiten loop zie ik Elodie en wat cheerleaders voorbij lopen. Elodie stapt meteen naar mij toe 'Wat doe jij daar' zegt ze doelend op het lokaal waar glee club was.  
>'Dat gaat jou niets aan.' zeg ik arrogant tegen haar.<br>Oké, ze mag dan wel chearleader zijn maar ze is en blijft mijn kleine zusje. 'Ach, ik kan het zo wel raden.' zegt Elodie en ze loopt haar "vriendinnen" achterna.  
>'Sinds wanneer spreek je een cheerio tegen?' vraagt Rachel me.<br>'Ik weet echt wel hoe ik me moet gedragen.' zeg ik terug.  
>'Was dat niet dat meisje die je gisteren ook aansprak?' vraagt Sam.<br>Hoe weet hij dat? 'Klopt' zeg ik.  
>'Maar hoezo weet je dat dan?' vraagt Rachel door.<br>'Gewoon je gedragen hoe ze willen dat je je gedraagt bij de meesten.'  
>Op dat moment kijkt iedereen me aan. 'Hoe weet je dan wat ze willen?' vraagt Rachel.<br>'Ervaring.' zeg ik.  
>Eigenlijk vind ik het grappig dat ze niet weten wat ik bedoel. De meesten kijken mij vragend aan. Ik grinnik even 'Maar ik moet gaan.' zeg ik luchtig en ik loop naar buiten toe.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Verwacht er zondag weer een paar, morgen heb ik het druk en ik ga zo naar de film toe.**

Thuis aangekomen staan, hoe onverwachts, Elodie en haar twee "vriendinnen" op mij te wachten. 'Wat?' vraag ik onschuldig.  
>'Wat deed je daar?' vraagt Elodie nogmaals.<br>'El, moet je echt alles weten wat ik doe?'  
>Ik loop het huis binnen waarna ik meteen naar mijn kamer toe loop.<p>

De volgende ochtend word ik iets minder chagrijnig wakker. 'Sammy, opschieten, ik wil je brengen voor deze keer.'  
>'Eh, je hebt geen rijbewijs'<br>'Ik niet nee, maar Dianthe wel.'  
>'En dat is?'<br>'Een van mijn twee nieuwe beste vriendinnen.'  
>Ik zucht. 'Oké, één keer.'<br>Ik maak me niet echt speciaal veel sneller op. Dianhte belt aan op het moment dat ik net klaar ben met ontbijten. 'Samantha' begint ze 'Rijd je ook mee?'  
>Ik zucht even. 'Alleen nu.' zeg ik.<br>Ik loop met Dianthe en Elodie naar de auto van Dianthe toe. Ik stap in achterin en luister alsnog mijn muziek.  
>Iets voor school laten ze me snel uitstappen, want ze willen natuurlijk niet met mij samen gespot worden. Op dat moment gaat mijn mobiel. 'En nu vertel je me alles Honey.' hoor ik een quasi boze stem.<br>'Amber!' zeg ik vrolijk.  
>'Hoe raad je het.' zegt ze sarcastisch. 'Maar vertel.'<br>'Het is nogal een lang verhaal Amber.' zeg ik terwijl ik richting school loop.  
>'Ik heb de tijd'<br>'Maar ik niet, school begint hier zo.'  
>'Dus?'<br>Omdat Amber de enige is die me echt kent, ze was ook mijn buurmeisje, vertel ik het haar. 'Oké, maar vertel het echt aan niemand anders. Die moeten mij zelf maar bellen.'  
>'Oké.'<br>'Nou, De eerste dag begon slecht' Amber moet lachen. 'Ik botste tegen een jongen aan.' ga ik gewoon verder. 'En op die dag bleek ook dat er een jongen is, die naast me zit bij wiskunde, die Sam heet.'  
>'Een naamgenoot!' onderbreekt ze me lachend.<br>'Zo ongeveer wel ja, nou en de volgende dag, gisteren, ben ik gaan kijken bij een glee club.'  
>'Wat?' schreeuwt Amber bijna 'Amazing.'<br>Ik glimlach. 'En waarschijnlijk kom ik daar dus bij.'  
>'Hier was het echt saai, vooral omdat jij er niet was.'<br>Ik grinnik 'Niet overdrijven Amber.'  
>'Wat?' zegt ze verontwaardigd 'Ik overdrijf niet.'<br>'nee, hoor.' zeg ik lachend en sarcastisch. 'Maar de bel gaat echt zo dus ik hang op.'  
>'Succes!' zegt ze grinnikend en deze keer hangt zij als eerste op.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Dankjulliewel voor de alerten en favorieten. En voor de reactie. ( : Het spijt me dat ik zo lang niet heb geschreven, maar ik was twee en halve week weg en daarvoor had ik het een beetje druk. Deze keer weer een paar stukjes bij elkaar.**

Deze keer heb ik als eerste aardrijkskunde. In de les zit ik in mijn eentje. De les gaat over Nederland. Waarover ik dus al alles weet, of in elk geval alles wat ze leren. Wat de rede is waarom ik naar buiten kijk en niet echt bij de les ben. 'Samantha! Opletten,' zegt de lerares.  
>'Ik let op,' zeg ik bluffend.<br>'Hm,' de lerares denkt na 'Oké, benoem de 12 provincies van Nederland dan eens. En wijs ze aan.'  
>Ik loop naar de kaart toe en wijs ze natuurlijk foutloos aan. De hele groep kijkt me verbaast aan. Ik loop weer naar mijn plaats toe en zie dan net iemand rennend de school in komt lopen. Even later word er op de deur geklopt. 'Binnen,' roept de lerares.<br>Een wat dikker en geteint meisje komt de klas in lopen. 'Sorry mevrouw.'  
>Ze legt haar briefje neer. De lerares knikt en het meisje loopt naar mij toe. Dan zit ik toch niet alleen. 'Hey.' zegt ze als ze naast mij plaats heeft genomen.<br>'Hoi,'  
>'Je zong gisteren echt geweldig. En geloof me, het zegt veel als Rachel iets "wow" vindt.'<br>Ik glimlach verlegen. 'Dankjewel'  
>'Oh en trouwens. Ik ben Mercedes Jones.'<br>Daarna let ze weer op.

De eerste pauze begint en de glee leraar loopt in de gang naar me toe. 'Samantha?' vraagt hij.  
>'Ja,' zeg ik verbaasd.<br>'Omdat we op woensdag geen glee hebben en we voor vrijdag nog een musical liedje moeten hebben wil ik je vragen of jij dat zou willen doen?'  
>'Eh'<br>Hij overdondert me een beetje. 'Is goed.'  
>Hij knikt even en loopt weg. De musical heb ik al, maar welk liedje daaruit? Terwijl ik daarover nadenk bots ik weer bijna tegen die jongen van de eerdere botsing aan. Deze keer glimlacht hij naar me, aangezien hij me nu kent. Vast als een dagdromer. 'Sorry, eh..'<br>'Noah Puckerman, maar zeg maar Puck' zegt hij, Puck dus.  
>Ik knik en daarna lopen we allebei een andere richting uit. In de kantine aangekomen leun ik weer tegen de muur aan. Dan komt er op eens een groepje cheerio's naar mij toe. Met Elodie voorop. 'Wat?' vraag ik.<br>'Eh,' begint een cheerio 'Ik weet niet of je ooit populair bent geweest. Vast niet.'  
>Alle andere cheerio's lachen, waarop ik ze arrogant aankijk. Ze weten niet wat ze zeggen. 'Maar ten eerste zeg je nooit 'Wat?' op de toon die je aansloeg tegen een populair iemand.'<br>Ik rol met mijn ogen, alsof ik dat nog niet weet.  
>'En ten tweede heb ik meer vrienden dan jij hebt.'<br>'Eh,' zeg ik, echt wel wetend dat de hele school me nu aankijkt, maar ik negeer die blikken 'Ik heb toch echt wel meer vrienden. Of je begrip voor vrienden is meelopers of meiden die alleen je vrienden zijn omdat je populair bent.'  
>Ze weet even niets terug te zeggen en draait zich om. Iets terug krijgen zou ik zeker weten. Ooit. 'Pure bluf,' hoor ik een van de cheerio's nog zeggen.<br>Dat is het niet hoor, wees gerust. Het is gewoon ervaring. En sommige dingen merk je pas als je ergens afstand van neemt. Hoe raar dat ook klinkt, en trouwens ik mis het niet eens heel erg.

De schooldag is voor de rest nogal saai en ik heb tijdens de lessen over een liedje nagedacht omdat alle liedjes uit mijn favoriete musical zo leuk zijn. Ik ben er nog niet helemaal uit terwijl ik op de bus sta te wachten. 'Dat je dat durfde.'  
>Hoor ik Mercedes achter me zeggen. 'Tja.'<br>Ik haal mijn schouders op en draai me om naar Mercedes. Ze glimlacht naar me en kijkt me even aan. 'Je weet dat Glee Club niet echt populair is hè?'  
>'Ja, Dat weet ik.'<br>Dat is juist de reden waarom ik erbij gekomen ben. Ze knikt en kijkt op als de bus langs rijd. 'Zit je ook in deze bus?' vraagt ze me.  
>'Ja.' zeg ik.<br>Maar ik heb haar er nog nooit in gezien. Als of ze mijn gedachten kan lezen geeft ze er antwoord op. 'Meestal rijd ik met Kurt mee, maar ik was vanochtend dus te laat opgestaan.'  
>Ik knik en ga naast haar zitten in de bus. We praten nog wat met elkaar en dan moet ik er eerder uit dus zeg ik haar gedag en stap ik uit. Mijn moeder loopt snikkend naar me toe. 'Mam?' vraag ik in het Nederlands.<br>'Het is je vader, hij heeft een hartstilstand gehad en is nu..'  
>Op dat moment barst ik in snikken uit. 'Dood,' zegt ze er stil achteraan.<br>Het klinkt ongeloofwaardig maar toch geloof ik het. Allebei huilend lopen we naar binnen. 'Mam?' vraag ik tussen een paar snikken door.  
>Ze knikt. 'Kun je voor school een briefje schrijven waarom ik mijn huiswerk niet maak?'<br>Ze knuffelt me en knikt. Ik voel me schuldig dat ik daaraan denk. Maar het gaat vanzelf. Na een uur komt Elodie thuis en ze schrikt als ze ons huilend aantreft. 'Wat?' vraagt ze.  
>'Het is papa,' zeg ik. 'Hij is..'<br>'Overleden,' maakt mijn moeder mijn zin af omdat het mij niet lukt om te zeggen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Weer bedankt voor al de dingen. Het spijt me dat ik elke keer vergeet om iets te hertypen, daarvoor een wat langer stuk.**

Elodie was ook gaan huilen en we hebben maar pizza besteld, omdat we anders nog zouden moeten gaan koken. We zitten nu gelukkig niet meteen in geldnood.

Ik sta nu op het plein op de bel te wachten met een briefje in mijn hand. Niet in staat om naar Mercedes of een van de anderen te gaan. Als de bel gaat begint iedereen te praten over het huiswerk, dat de meesten niet afhebben, terwijl ik doodstil ben. Bij aardrijkskunde knikt de lerares begrijpend bij het zien van mijn briefje en accepteert ze dat ik geen huiswerk gemaakt heb. De klas kijkt me aan maar ik loop dat negerend naar mijn stoel toe. 'Wat is er?' vraagt Mercedes meteen.  
>Ik schud mijn hoofd als teken dat ik er niet over wil praten. Aardrijkskunde en biologie gaan als een waas voorbij en dan begint de pauze. Tussen al het drama heb ik wel een goed liedje kunnen kiezen. Ik ga in de kantine weer op mijn plek staan en zie Elodie vrolijk praten met andere cheerio's. Hoe kan zij zo vrolijk zijn? Ik zucht, het is natuurlijk haar plek in de school. Haar status. Toevallig staan de glee mensen, buiten de foolballspelers en de cheerio's, redelijk dicht bij me. Ik kan ze redelijk goed horen. 'Wees blij, jij hebt er maar één. Ik heb er twee.'<br>Hoor ik Rachel tegen Mercedes zeggen. 'Maar dat is anders,' zegt Mercedes.  
>'Niet echt,' brengt Rachel daar tegen in.<br>'Rachel en Mercedes,' zegt een stem die ik niet ken. 'Laten we het over iets anders hebben dan over vaders.'  
>Ik hoor al amper de woorden 'De nieuwe mode of zo iets.'<br>Zij moeten daar niet over zeuren, ze hebben er tenminste nog één. Ik niet. Daarna loop ik richting wc. Ik hoor nog net de onbekende stem zeggen 'Wat heeft zij nou weer?' als ik voorbij het Glee groepje loopt. Waarschijnlijk zegt Mercedes nu 'weet ik ook niet.' of iets in die richting. Bij de wc's ga ik een wc in en begin ik te huilen. Waarom gebeurt zoiets onschuldige mensen?

xxxxx

Zometeen heb ik Glee, de andere uren gingen redelijk snel voorbij. ik kan me ziek melden. Maar zo ben en doe ik niet. Ik loop langzaam richting het lokaal en zucht even voor het lokaal, maar ik ben niet echt van het spijbelen. Dus loop ik naar binnen toe en ga ik los van de rest zitten. Schuester weet het wel al van me, door Spaans. Dat is de enige in dit lokaal. Rachel en Mercedes zijn weer over hun vaders aan het praten, maar de jongen die ook bij wiskunde zat stoort ze. 'Wees blij, jullie hebben er nog één.'  
>Heeft hij ook geen vader meer? Rachel draait zich meteen om naar de jongen 'Sorry Finn, maar dit is onze discussie.'<br>Zo heet die jongen dus, Finn. 'Maar,' begint Mercedes iets harder.  
>Ze draait zich om naar mij. 'We moeten te weten zien te komen wat zij heeft.'<br>Finn kijkt me even aan en richt zich dan weer op Rachel en Mercedes. 'Laat haar gewoon,' zegt hij.  
>Zelfs dit uur gaat als een waas voorbij, als ik na de bel weg wil gaan houdt Finn me tegen. 'Het is je vader, hé?' fluistert hij.<br>Verdoofd knik ik en voel ik tranen in mijn ogen prikken. Finn slaat zijn arm om me heen en troost me een beetje. Ik zie Rachel me arrogant aankijken. 'Omdat ze even een paar tranen heeft moet je haar meteen troosten? Iemand anders ka...'  
>'Rachel,' onderbreekt Finn haar. 'Dit snap je niet.'<br>'Oh nee? Liefde snap ik soms te goed.'  
>'Rachel,' begin ik 'Ik denk echt dat Finn dit het beste begrijpt.'<br>Ze kijkt me arrogant aan. 'Ja, vast'  
>Finn knikt en trekt mij het lokaal uit. 'Wanneer?' vraagt hij.<br>'Gisteren na school vertelde mijn moeder het me.'  
>Hij knuffelt me even. Rachel ziet dat. 'Tuurlijk begrijp jij dat het beste.'<br>Finn negeert haar en fluistert tegen mij dat hij nog iets thuis moet doen. Als hij weg is moet ik een preek van Rachel aanhoren.

xxxxxx

De preek ging er in grote lijnen over dat ik beter kon krijgen dan Finn en dat ik hem moest negeren of iets dergelijks. Toen ik daarna thuis kwam was er gezegd dat de begrafenis zondag al zou zijn, daarvoor gingen we snel winkelen voor nieuwe kleding. In ten winkle kwam ik iemand van Glee tegen die ik nog niet bij naam ken. Nu is het de volgende dag, vrijdag, en zit ik in de kantine te wachten omdat mijn laatste uur uitviel en Glee daarna is. Maar ik snap Rachel niet, hoe kan zij zo zeker van iets zijn wat in eerste instantie niet zo is? Ik word uit mijn gedachte gehaald door de bel en als verdoofd loop ik naar het glee lokaal toe. Oh, ja, zometeen zou ik gaan zingen. Maar het liedje past wel bij mijn toestand, het is niet een al te blij liedje, gelukkig maar. Daar heb ik nu echt geen behoefde in. In het lokaal ga ik weer apart zitten en kijk ik naar de anderen die zingen. Dan knikt Schuester naar me en sta ik langzaam op en loop naar voren toe. Finn glimlacht nog even naar me en langzaam stel ik het liedje voor waarna ik begin met zinger. 'Ik ga_ Our last summer_ van de musical en film _Mamma mia _zingen'

_The summer air was soft and warm_  
><em> The feeling right, the Paris night<em>  
><em> Did it's best to please us<em>  
><em> And strolling down the Elysee<em>  
><em> We had a drink in each cafe<em>  
><em> And you<em>  
><em> You talked of politics, philosophy and I<em>  
><em> Smiled like Mona Lisa<em>  
><em> We had our chance<em>  
><em> It was a fine and true romance<em>

_ I can still recall our last summer_  
><em> I still see it all<em>  
><em> Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain<em>  
><em> Our last summer<em>  
><em> Memories that remain<em>

_ We made our way along the river_  
><em> And we sat down in the grass<em>  
><em> By the Eiffel tower<em>  
><em> I was so happy we had met<em>  
><em> It was the age of no regret<em>  
><em> Oh yes<em>  
><em> Those crazy years, that was the time<em>  
><em> Of the flower-power<em>  
><em> But underneath we had a fear of flying<em>  
><em> Of getting old, a fear of slowly dying<em>  
><em> We took the chance<em>  
><em> Like we were dancing our last dance<em>

_ I can still recall our last summer_  
><em> I still see it all<em>  
><em> In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame<em>  
><em> Our last summer<em>  
><em> Walking hand in hand<em>

_ Paris restaurants_  
><em> Our last summer<em>  
><em> Morning croissants<em>  
><em> Living for the day, worries far away<em>  
><em> Our last summer<em>  
><em> We could laugh and play<em>

_ And now you're working in a bank_  
><em> The family man, the football fan<em>  
><em> And your name is Harry<em>  
><em> How dull it seems<em>  
><em> Yet you're the hero of my dreams<em>

_ I can still recall our last summer_  
><em> I still see it all<em>  
><em> Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain<em>  
><em> Our last summer<em>  
><em> Memories that remain<em>  
><em> I can still recall our last summer<em>  
><em> I still see it all<em>  
><em> In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame<em>  
><em> Our last summer<em>  
><em> Walking hand in hand<em>  
><em> Paris restaurants<em>  
><em> Our last summer<em>  
><em> Morning croissants<em>  
><em> We were living for the day, worries far away...<em>

Eerst is iedereen weer stil en daarna klapt iedereen. Ik glimlach verlegen en ga daarna terug naar mijn plek. Als Schuester even iets moet halen begint iedereen door elkaar te praten en op het laatst komt Rachel naar me toe. 'We willen zondag iets met z'n allen gaan eten. Wil je mee?' vraagt ze me.  
>'Ik zou wel willen, maar ik kan dan echt niet.'<br>Ik slik even, zondag. 'Dan moet je het zelf maar weten.'  
>Ze draait zich om. Gelooft ze me nou niet? Ach, daar hoor ik me niet druk om te maken. Dan komt de leraar terug met het nieuws dat het etentje door kan gaan. 'Dus iedereen kan?' Vraagt hij aan ons.<br>'Alleen Samantha niet,' zegt Rachel een beetje fel.  
>'Niet iedereen kan als ze iets horen, twee dagen van te voren.' Zegt een brunnete cheerio.<br>Schuester draait zich om naar me. 'Het geeft niet hoor, dan kom je en volgende keer wel mee.'  
>Ik knik en ben blij als de bel gaat. 'Dat was echt goed,' begint Finn.<br>'Dankje' zeg ik.  
>Ik kijk hem even aan. 'Wat heb je zondag?' vraagt hij.<br>Wanneer hij dan mijn gezicht ziet excuseert hij zich meteen. 'Oh, sorry. Dat had ik niet moeten vragen.  
>'Dat kon jij niet weten,' zeg ik.<br>Daarna loop ik snel naar de bus toe.

xxxxx

In de rest van het weekend had mijn moeder veel te doen en waren Elodie en ik echt niet te genieten. Nu zit ik in de auto, op weg naar de begrafenis. En in de plaats van aan papa te denken denk ik aan de Glee club, die zometeen ergens gezellig eten, zonder zorgen of verdriet. En ik zit nu op weg naar een begrafenis vol met zorgen en verdriet. Binnen in de zaal zijn er echt best wel veel mensen, waarmee we na dit deel gaan eten in een of ander restaurant. Alles wat ze zeggen gaat de ene oor in en het andere oor uit. Het stukje van Elodie en mij word door iemand voorgelezen waar ik best blij mee ben, we zouden het beide niet gekund hebben. Daarna verlaten we langzaam Papa en lopen we naar onze auto toe. Waarmee we naar dat restaurant toe rijden in een pijnlijke stilte. Binnen gaan we zitten aan een enorme tafel. Ik zit tussen Elodie en mijn irritant neefje in en luister stil naar de gesprekken. Om ons heen zitten een paar vrolijke koppels te praten over dingen zoals nieuwe huizen en kinderen. Plots komt er een hele groep naar binnen. Elodie fluistert 'Is dat die Glee club niet?'  
>Ik kijk een beetje verbaast op en slik even 'Als ze mij maar niet herkennen.'<br>Elodie kijkt me vragend aan. 'Ik heb ze, behalve één, niet van nu verteld en ze zouden vandaag ergens uit gaan eten.'  
>'Hier dus,' zegt Elodie zuchtend. 'Dan denken ze wat moet zij met een cheerio.'<br>'Of jij met een 'loser',' zeg ik. 'of ze denken dat hij.' ik doel op mijn irritant neefje. 'Met mij is. Aan zijn gedrag te zien...'  
>Elodie kijkt hem aan en krijgt dan een lachbui. Het hele restaurant kijkt ons aan. Kijk, daarom was hij zo irritant. 'Inderdaad.' zegt ze nog steeds lachend.<br>'El,' zeg ik waarschuwend. 'Zometeen herkennen ze ons nog.'  
>'Het zijn toch jou vrienden, dus zeik niet zo.'<br>Toch stopt ze wel met lachen. Het hele gesprek van ons was in het Nederlands dus ze hadden ons ziezo niet kunnen verstaan, gelukkig, ze leken mij zo als ik nu was ook niet te herkennen. Daarna zijn we weer stil. Op het moment dat het nagerecht (nog geen dessert) komt loopt Sam langs onze tafel heen omdat hij waarschijnlijk naar de wc moet. Elodie fluistert mij, weer in het Nederlands toe. 'Hij is zo... Hot.'  
>Ik grinnik. 'Nou, hij heet Sam en voor de rest weet ik ook niet echt veel over hem. O en hij heeft wiskunde met mij.'<br>'Lucky you!'  
>Op dat moment komt Sam weer terug en lijkt hij mij te herkennen. 'En hij herkent jou, zo te zien,' fluistert Elodie, weer in het Nederlands naar me.<br>Waarop ik met mijn ogen rol.

Sam doet iets wat we beiden niet hadden kunnen verwachten. Hij loopt gewoon door richting de tafel van de Glee club, of tenminste zo lijkt het voor ons. Even later draaien ze zich allemaal om. 'Fuck,' fluister ik.  
>Elodie grinnikt. Ik zie dat de meesten zich inhouden om niet meteen 'Samantha' te gaan roepen, en waarschijnlijk te gaan vragen waarom ik in het zwart gekleed ben. Overigens past die kleur echt niet bij me, ik zou het nooit vrijwillig dragen, hoewel ik het nu ook deels vrijwillig draag. Ik kijk ze even aan en dan kijk ik van uit mijn ooghoek naar Elodie. Haar blik herken ik meteen. Verliefdheid. 'Wat wil je weten van hem?' fluister ik in het Nederlands, natuurlijk weet ik wie het is.<br>'Ehh.'  
>Elodie denkt even na. 'Zoveel mogelijk,'<br>Ze bloost even. Waarop ik grinnik, wat in een opgelucht zuchtje veranderd als het dessert komt. Het is best lekker, tiramisutaart, maar ik proef de smaak niet echt door het verdovend gevoel wat ik nog steeds heb. Gelukkig steken ze niet nu van wal, al hoewel ik mijn hart vasthoud voor morgen. Na het dessert gaan we, aangezien we vooraf betaald hadden, meteen weg. De meesten lopen langs de tafel van de glee club. Maar Elodie en ik lopen om, dat lijkt ons wat slimmer. De rest van de avond zijn we alledrie stil en door onze eigen gedachtes in beslag genomen. Als de bel om half tien gaat doet mijn moeder meteen open en even later hebben we alledrie een ketting om met wat as van Papa erin. Het is een lief gebaar en het ontroerd me echt. De vorm van de hanger is een druppel, natuurlijk geen hart, waar ik blij om ben. Ik ga vroeg naar boven en neem een heerlijke, lange, warme douche. Het ontspant me zoals altijd en ik word er iets opgeluchter van. Daarna droog ik me snel af en duik ik met mijn nachtpon aan mijn bed in.

De volgende ochtend brengt Mama mij en Elodie naar school toe. Ik zucht even, zometeen zou ik naast Sam moeten zitten. En hoewel ik zeker weet dat Elodie in mijn plaats wil, blijf ik het moeilijk vinden. Hij, en alle anderen zullen er waarschijnlijk veel over willen weten. En ze zullen het vaak over het etentje hebben, iets wat ik dus absoluut niet wil doen. Maar één van hun twaalven weet er iets vanaf, en ik heb aan één persoon genoeg, als dat al niet te veel is. Als de auto bij school aankomt stap ik snel uit en loop ik meteen naar mijn kluisje toe. Gelukkig valt de ketting niet erg op dus is er praktisch niets anders aan mij. Maar vanbinnen is genoeg veranderd. Als de eerste bel gaat loop ik naar de klas toe en zucht ik even als ik Sam al zie zitten. Hij glimlacht alleen maar en als ik even de klas rondkijk glimlacht Finn ook even naar mij. Heeft hij het de anderen verteld? Dat is nou niet echt iets wat ik van hem verwacht had. 'Wat was er gisteren?' vraagt Sam me zodra ik zit.  
>Weet hij het dan toch niet? 'Niets.' zeg ik luchtig.<br>Sam kijkt me even vreemd aan, maar laat het tenslotte rusten. Dan beland er een propje op mijn tafel, ik vouw hem open en lees wat er staat.  
><em>Gaat het?<br>Rachel dacht hardop dat jij met of die jongen of dat meisje naast je had?  
><em>Ik, met Elodie? Kijk, Joseph (neefje) deed ook wel verdacht, maar Elodie? Ik moet lachen. 'Samantha,' zegt de lerares waarschuwend.  
>'Sorry.' zeg ik nog een beetje lachend.<br>Gelukkig gaat de bel vlak daarna en ik loop naar de volgende les. Als ik Elodie langs zie lopen krijg ik weer een lachbui, waarop zij mij vreemd aankijkt. De rest van de dag verloopt niet bijzonder en voor ik het weet heb ik mijn tussenuur weer voordat Glee begint.  
>De meeste mensen hebben nog les dus kan ik muziek luisteren zonder gestoord te worden. De Glee mensen die wel een tussenuur hebben zijn buiten. Alleen heb ik daar geen behoefte in.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Als de bel gaat loop ik langzaam naar het lokaal toe. Ik heb niet echt zin om alles uit te gaan leggen. Als ik het lokaal binnenloop ben ik de eerste, op Schuester na. 'Hoe was het gisteren ?' vraagt hij.  
>'Ging wel,' zeg ik terwijl ik ga zitten. Als ik de glee club leden lachend hoor binnenkomen word ik al meteen minder blij. Tuurlijk gaat het niet. Rachel, en wie weet wie nog, denken dat ik A op mijn zusje ben of B op mijn neefje. Bijna niemand weet wat er gaande is en ik wil er niets over kwijt, en ze kijken me nu allemaal aan. 'Ik zou graag julie aandacht willen,' begint Schuester.<br>Niet dat dat helpt, ze stellen allemaal vragen op me af. Finn krijgt ze redelijk stil. 'Zo kom je er echt niet achter.'  
>Er klinkt over het algemeen instemmend geluid. 'Samantha, wat wil je vertellen?' vraagt Schuester me.<br>'In elk geval kan ik niet eens met beide verkering hebben.'  
>'Je kunt toch samen met een meisje zijn?' vraagt een cheerio die er nogal dom uitziet.<br>'Dat is het punt niet.'  
>Ik glimlach even. 'Dat joch' ik spreek dat laatste woord minachtend uit 'Doet zo puur om mij te irriteren. En ik mag hem niet.'<br>Er klinkt geroezemoes, maar ik ga door. 'Hij is mijn neefje en Elodie.'  
>Ik zie een paar cheerio's me afwachtend aankijken als ik even pauze houd. Ik wil dit helemaal niet zeggen maar nu kom ik er niet meer onderuit en ooit zouden ze het toch wel te weten komen. 'is mijn zusje.'<br>Er is even een stilte en daar maakt Schuester gebruik van. 'Omdat het nu al bijna tijd is. Jullie opdracht deze week is iets zingen wat iets over je vader of moeder vertelt. Zodat we elkaar beter leren kennen.'  
>'Ik ga morgen wel.' Hoor ik mezelf zeggen.<br>Ach, dan heb ik het in elk geval gehad. Zowel Finn als Schuester kijken me even aan. 'Oké.' zegt Schuester duidelijk verrast.  
>'Daar houden we het morgen dan bij' zegt hij nog net voor de bel gaat.<p>

XOXO

Elodie grinnikt 's ochtends in de auto om mijn verhaal. 'Jij en Joseph zijn eigenlijk wel een leuk stelletje.'  
>Ik geef haar mijn 'als blikken konden doden' blik en ben daarna opgelucht dat ik eindelijk uit kan stappen. De hele dag was ik in mijn hoofd bij glee. Ik hoop maar dat mijn uitgekozen liedje goed past. De bel gaat en ik loop met tegenzin naar Glee toe. Het is dan wel mijn eigen keuze geweest, maar dat maakt het niet makkelijker. In het lokaal ben ik niet de laatste, opgelucht ga ik nog even zitten. De laatste personen die binnenkomen zijn Puck en Finn. Finn glimlacht even naar mij als onze blikken elkaar kruisen en ik rol even met mijn ogen. 'Iedereen is er. Dus Samantha'<br>Schuester kijkt mij even aan 'Als je klaar bent..'  
>Ik loop naar voren met een misselijke smaak in mijn mond. Iedereen kijkt me aan en dan begin ik.<br>_Summer has come and passed,  
>The innocent can never last,<br>Wake me up when September ends._

_Like my fathers come to pass,  
>Seven years has gone so fast,<br>Wake me up when September ends._

_Here comes the rain again,  
>Falling from the stars,<br>Drenched in my pain again,  
>Becoming who we are.<em>

_As my memory rests,  
>But never forgets what I lost,<br>Wake me up when September ends._

_Summer has come and passed,  
>The innocent can never last,<br>Wake me up when September ends,_

_Ring out the bells again,  
>Like we did when Spring began,<br>Wake me up when September ends._

_Here comes the rain again,  
>Falling from the stars,<br>Drenched in my pain again,  
>Becoming who we are.<em>

_As my memory rests,  
>But never forgets what I lost,<br>Wake me up when September ends._

_Summer has come and passed,  
>The innocent can never last,<br>Wake me up when September ends._

_Like my fathers come to pass,  
>Twenty years has gone so fast,<br>Wake me up when September ends. Wake me up when September ends. Wake me up when September ends._  
>Iedereen is weer stil, maar even later kijkt Rachel me even aan. 'Maar ik snap het niet'<br>'Dat is toch logisch, Rachel' zegt de dommig uitziende cheerio.  
>Daarop kijkt iedereen haar aan. 'Wat? Het verband tussen dit liedje en zondag' ze gebruikt de juiste woorden 'Is toch goed en snel te snappen'<br>'Brittany's hersenen maken overuren, een wonder!' Zegt Puck waarop ze hem beledigd aankijkt.  
>'Maar Brit heeft wel gelijk.' zegt Finn waarna iedereen even stil is.<br>Dan hoor ik verschillende stemmen door elkaar heen mompelen. Mercedes komt naar mij toe 'Sorry voor die discussie. Maar hoe kon Rachel zo denken?'  
>'Vraag het niet aan mij.' zeg ik glimlachend<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel snapt het daarna nog steeds niet echt, maar de rest kijkt me medelevend aan. Schuester moet ergens heen waardoor we een paar minuten na mijn liedje al weg mogen. De halve les eerder dus zo ongeveer. Ik loop zuchtend naar de bus toe en doe mijn capuchon op omdat het regent. In de bus zitten nu voornamelijk glee mensen omdat de meesten op maandag en vandaag al eerder uit waren en omdat we tijdens de lessen uit zijn. Het is een droevige stemming, door mijn verhaal waarschijnlijk, ik ben blij verlost te worden door een telefoontje. Het is Amber. 'Sam!'  
>'Hoi Amber.'<br>'Ik heb een leuke verassing voor je, omdat je huis nu vast wat leger is'  
>'Wat heb je nou weer uitgespookt?'<br>'Geen zorgen, het mag van je moeder.' zegt Amber lachend en ze gaat weer verder.'Komen Chris en ik, de enigen die je echt nog missen, je opzoeken. Morgen tot zondag.'  
>'Dus jullie mogen 3 dagen vrij nemen? Hip.'<br>'We moeten 3 dagen op een school in het buitenland doorbrengen, vandaar.'  
>'Nog steeds cool, maar ik moet nu uitstappen, tot morgen!'<br>Ik negeerde al de hele tijd de glee mensen een soort van en dat doe ik dus ook tijdens het uitstappen. Elodie is er nog niet dus heb ik het huis voor me alleen, aangezien mijn moeder werkt. Ik besluit, na mijn huiswerk, wat te gaan lezen maar kan mijn gedachtes er niet echt bijhouden. Ik blijf het supergaaf vinden en niet te geloven dat Chris en Amber komen en dat ik ze morgen ga zien. Pas als ik een break wil pakken merk ik een briefje van mijn moeder.  
><em>'Sam, morgen om 4 uur 's ochtends moeten we Chris en Amber ophalen, dus rust maar alvast goed uit. Xxx'.<br>_Dat doe ik daarom ook.

XOXO

'Samantha!' roept mijn moeder mij.  
>Als ik op de klok kijk zucht ik even. Kwart over 3. Ik hoor mijn moeder naar boven komen en op de deur kloppen. 'Binnen.' zeg ik chagrijnig.<br>Ze komt binnen lopen en zucht even. 'Samantha, we moeten naar het vliegveld toe.'  
>Ik kijk haar even vreemd aan maar dan herinner ik het me weer 'Sorry, vergeten.'<br>Ze knikt grinnikend en loopt de kamer weer uit zodat ik me om kan kleden. Als ik met mijn skinny jeans en roze shirt naar beneden komt eet ik snel wat en vertrekken we al meteen. Om kwart voor 4 komen we aan op het vliegveld, wat redelijk verlaten is. 'Mam, we zijn een kwartier te vroeg!'  
>'Relax. De school weet het dus ze zullen je iets milder behandelen.'<br>Ik houd mijn mond maar omdat ik weet dat ze toch gaat winnen. Als er staat dat het vliegtuig van Chris en Amber geland is begin ik toch een beetje te stuiten. Hoewel ik het liefst mijn bed in wil. De deuren gaan open en ik zoek Chris of Amber. Mama ziet ze eerder dan ik ze zie en wijst ze aan. Als Amber ons opmerkt trekt ze Chris mee naar ons toe. Iets te overenthousiast bedenk ik me glimlachend. Amber knuffelt me meteen 'Te. Lang. Niet. Gezien.'  
>'Hoor je niet moe te zijn,' zeg ik met een moeie stem.<br>Amber laat me los en kijkt me even aan 'Hm,' zegt ze half instemmend.  
>Chris is wat subtieler en knuffelt me gewoon een keer. Mijn moeder loopt al richting de auto, wij volgen haar. Als Amber en Chris redelijk klaar zijn met hun koffers moeten we al naar school toe gaan, dit keer is Elodie met de bus. Alle drie zijn we stil en nogal moe als we in de auto zitten.<p>

Als ik uitstap met Chris en Amber zijn er nog niet echt veel mensen en aangezien ze hier voor drie dagen geen boeken geven gaan we naar mijn lokker toe. 'Hoe ga ik dit overleven,' mompel ik.  
>'Weet ik ook niet,' zegt Amber.<br>Chris knikt. 'Ik ook niet.'  
>Ik zucht even als ik mezelf aan een proefwerk over Nederland herinner, waar ik niet voor geleerd heb. 'Oeps,' zeg ik.<br>'Wat?' vraagt Amber.  
>'Ik heb niet voor een toets geleerd.'<br>Ze moeten allebei lachen waarop ik ze nep verontwaardigd aankijk. 'Waarover?' vraagt Chris  
>'Gelukkig is het maar Nederland.' zeg ik daarop glimlachend.<br>Even later gaat de bel. We geeuwen alle drie even maar lopen toch richting ons lokaal. Binnen ga ik zuchtend op mijn plek zitten en ik zie Chris en Amber onwennig voor in de klas staan. Al gauw komt Mercedes naast me zitten en komt de lerares binnen. 'Chris en Amber toch?' vraagt ze.  
>Chris en Amber knikken. 'We maken nu een proefwerk dus ga maar hier' ze wijst naar twee losse banken 'Iets voor jezelf doen.'<br>Ze lopen langzaam naar de aangewezen plekken toe terwijl wij blaadjes krijgen. Ik geeuw nog eens en bekijk het blaadje. Dat is nog wel te doen. 'Begin maar.'  
>Ik schrijf de antwoorden in normaal tempo op en lever tenslotte als eerste mijn blaadje in. Als ik weer zit zie ik haar het blaadje nakijken en als ze klaar is ben ik nog zenuwachtiger. Mercedes komt maar niet op een antwoord en geeft het zuchtend op, ik vind het wel stom voor haar. Zij heeft gewoon geleerd en ik niet. Als iedereen zijn blaadje ingeleverd heeft hoor je allemaal vragen door elkaar heen van wat wat was. Ik ga met mijn hoofd tegen de vensterbank leunen en val bijna in slaap. Gelukkig gaat de bel op tijd en al snel is het de eerste pauze. 'Hoe vonden jullie het?' vraag ik.<br>'Slaapverwekkend.'  
>'Amber dat vinden we nu alle drie van alles.' brengt Chris daar tegen in.<br>Ik knik bevestigend en Amber zucht even lichtjes. Ze kijkt even rond als we de kantine inkomen en op mijn plekje gaan staan. 'Samantha, dat groepje daar kijkt naar ons'.  
>Ik weet zo al dat dat de Glee club is en kijk dus niet die kant op.<p>

'En dat zijn?' vraagt Amber.  
>'De glee clu..'<br>Ik kan mijn zin niet afmaken want Amber onderbreekt me. 'Oh my! Daar zit je toch bij?'  
>'Ja, maar we hebben vandaag toch geen glee,' zeg ik onverschillig waarop Amber met haar ogen rolt.<br>'En als wij er nou niet zouden zijn?' vraagt Chris.  
>'Dan zou ik nu niet doodop zijn.'<br>Ze zuchten allebei 'Stel ons gewoon voor,' oppert Amber.  
>Chris knikt instemmend. Als zij erheen willen lopen gaat de bel, dat word dan de volgende pauze. Inderdaad, in de volgende pauze hoor ik ze plannen beraden om mij met ze mee te krijgen. 'Ik sta achter jullie.'<br>'Echt?' zegt Amber sarcastisch.  
>Zodra ze na een korte discussie beseffen dat het ze niet gaat lukken vandaag zuchten ze even. 'Wat? Morgen zal ik minder moe zijn en zal ik jullie voorstellen.'<br>'Daar houd ik je aan.' zegt Amber.

XOXO

Na de laatste schoolbel lopen we met z'n drieën naar de bus toe. Als we er staan staat Mercedes ook weer te wachten. 'Wat nou weer?' vraag ik glimlachend.  
>'Kurt's auto is naar de garage,' zegt Mercedes grinnikend.<br>'En hoe gaat hij dan?'  
>'Weet ik niet, wie zijn dat trouwens?'<br>Ze kijkt naar Chris en Amber. 'Twee vrienden uit mijn oude klas, die hier 3 dagen blijven.'  
>'Leuk!'<br>Ze draait zich naar Chris en Amber om. 'Aangenaam' ze glimlacht even. 'Mercedes.'  
>'Amber, en dat is Chris.'<br>Dan komt de bus en gaan we naast elkaar achterin zitten. Chris, Amber en ik gaan er even later uit en lopen meteen door naar mijn kamer. Daar maken we eerst braaf onze huiswerk waarna Amber en ik onze nagels lakken. Na het eten gaan we al vrij vroeg slapen.

XOXO

'Samantha, Chris!' hoor ik Ambers stem zo ongeveer schreeuwen.  
>Als ik op de klok kijk kreun ik '6 uur!'<br>'Wat?' zegt Amber op nu wel normale toon 'Ik sta altijd zo vroeg op.'  
>'Waarom?'<br>'Gebruik jij geen make-up of zo iets?'  
>'Dat heb ik binnen 5 minuten gedaan.' zeg ik slaperig.<br>'En mij kon je dan ook wel laten liggen' moppert Chris.  
>Verontwaardigd loopt Amber de badkamer in waarna Chris en ik zuchten. Tenslotte kleed ik me maar aan, Chris negerend, en doe ik op mijn bed zittent mijn mascara en lipgloss op. Ik zie Chris op zijn laptop iets typen, maar ik kan niet goed lezen wat het is. Als Amber, met make-up, weer naar binnen loopt kijkt ook zij Chris vragend aan. 'Ik dacht, laat ik maar alvast aan mijn verslag beginnen.' zegt Chris terwijl hij nog gewoon doortypt.<br>'Wat?' roept Amber nu. 'Had dat eerder gezegd.'  
>Ze pakt snel haar knalroze laptop en start hem te snel op zodat die uitvalt. 'Stom ding'<br>Als ze hem weer aanzet valt ie niet uit en begint ze mega snel te typen met volgens mij echt te veel spelfouten. Om 7 uur pak ik mijn tas in en volgt Chris mij voorbeeld. Amber heeft dat natuurlijk al gedaan en lopen we naar beneden. 'Dat is vroeg.' zegt mijn moeder.  
>'Amber maakte ons om 6 uur wakker,' legt Chris uit.<br>Mijn moeder kijkt Amber even aan maar maakt daarna drie eieren. Als we die op hebben gaan we met de bus naar school toe. Ik bedenk me op eens dat ik nog nooit echt bij de glee club heb gezeten als we in de bus zitten en kijk maar naar de voorbijgaande auto's.

XOXO

Als we allemaal zitten tijdens aardrijkskunde begint de lerares te vertellen. 'Er zijn vooral veel achten gehaald en ook redelijk veel onvoldoendes.'  
>Is Nederland nou echt een moeilijk land? Ik hoor Mercedes zuchten en beschouw het als een ja. 'En er is één 10 gehaald.'<br>Iedereen kijkt verbaast en kijkt snel op zijn blaadje als de lerares ze uitdeelt. Ik zie dat Mercedes een 8,6 heeft gehaald. 'Goedzo!' zeg ik.  
>Ze glimlacht en dan komt mijn blaadje op mijn tafel terecht. Als ik het cijfer zie schrik ik wel even, hoewel ik niet anders verwacht had. Een 10 zonder te leren en de mensen die wel leren hebben dat niet eens. Nou ja, het is wel Nederland dus gek vind ik het niet echt. 'En?' vraagt Mercedes.<br>'Een 10.' fluister ik.  
>'Wow.'<p>

Tijdens biologie, een saai vak van een vervelende en erg strenge leerkracht, zie ik dat er een propje precies in mijn tas komt. Dat is nou eens perfectie in het mikken, of in het niet mikken. 'Meneer Puckerman, opletten' zegt de leraar waardoor ik Puck verdenk van het briefje.  
>Even later moet de leraar wat regelen en lees ik dus het briefje nadat ik hem uit mijn tas heb gehaald.<br>_Kom bij ons zitten  
>we bijten niet, en ook niet naar je 2 vrienden..<br>Puck_  
>Ik zucht even, dat ben ik toch al van plan, ik heb geen keuze. Amber zou me iets aandoen als ik mijn belofte niet nakom, dat is zeker. Ik draai me even om naar hem en knik voordat ik me weer omdraait omdat de leraar binnenkomt. Ik verfrommel snel het papiertje en gooi het in de prullenbak wat de leraar helaas opmerkt. Hij komt dreigend op me af. 'Mevrouw de Hoogh' zegt hij streng, mijn achternaam klinkt grappig in het Engels maar ik houd mijn lach in 'Waarom deed je dat?'<br>Nu moet ik snel iets verzinnen of ik zou in de problemen komen. 'Omdat daar een foute aantekening op stond.'  
>'Dus dan gooi je het weg.'<br>'Deze keer wel ja.'  
>'Hm' en hij draait zich om.<br>Als eindelijk de bel gaat loop ik langzaam naar Amber en Chris toe terwijl ik heus wel merk dat de leraar mijn nog nakijkt. Aangekomen in de kantine kijk ik zuchtend naar mijn vaste plekje en naar de andere plaatsten. Ik zie dat Elodie me even aankijkt maar zich daarna weer vlug weg draait. Een eind daar vandaan zie ik de glee club zitten, en ze kijken allemaal naar me. Ik zucht weer maar loop tenslotte wel naar de Glee club toe met Chris en Amber naast me. Nou, dat helpt me super goed, die twee praten echt enorm veel.

Sam, Puck, Finn en Mercedes glimlachen als ze zien dat ik naar ze toe loop. Ik glimlach fake terug omdat ik gewoon super onzeker ben, dat heb ik dan wel nog nooit eerder gehad, maar bij hun voel ik me gewoon mezelf. Dat had ik bij mijn oude klas niet. Vanuit mijn ooghoek zie ik Elodie ook op het tafeltje afstappen, hoogstwaarschijnlijk op Sam. Inmiddels ben ik bij de tafel aanbeland zo ongeveer, en behalve de cheerio's zit iedereen uit de Glee club hier. Rachel staat meteen op en loopt naar me toe. 'Sorry dat ik jullie vals beschuldigd heb. Ik ben er ook alleen maar door Mercedes achter gekomen. Echt sorry.'  
>'Rachel, zo iets kan gebeuren.' zeg ik zuchtend.<br>'Laat haar toch even zitten, en zij ook.'  
>Sam wijst naar Chris en Amber. De glee club maakt plaats en laat ons zitten. Elodie zegt ons gedag. 'Wat doe jij hier?' vraagt Rachel arrogant.<br>'Gewoon even hallo zeggen.'  
>Ik rol met mijn ogen. 'Ik ga wel weer,' zegt ze en ze draait zich om.<br>'Laten we ons even voorstellen, Samantha kent de meesten van ons nog niet echt,' zegt Finn.  
>'Nou Rachel dus,' begint Rachel.<br>'Sam.'  
>'Puck.'<br>'Finn.'  
>'Artie,' zegt een jongen in een een rolstoel.<br>'Tina,' zegt het meisje dat ook een andere les met mij heeft.  
>'Mike,' zegt een jongen die me nog niet echt opgevallen was.<br>'Mercedes.'  
>'Kurt,' zegt een jongen die duidelijk homo is, waar ik niets tegen heb.<br>'En de Cheerio's zijn Santana, Brittany en Quinn. Volgens mij hebben we nu iedereen gehad.' Zegt Rachel tenslotte. 'Behalve..'  
>'Amber.'<br>'Chris.'


End file.
